


To Asgard

by AvengTris



Series: To Asgard [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Asgard, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Loki kidnaps Jane and they are confronted by Frost Giants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Asgard

Jane walked behind Loki, struggling not to fall on the rough slippery ground. The air had a cold bite to it that sank deep into your bones and made you joints lock up. Mist rolled around both their faces with each breath. Once again Jane wondered why she had agreed to go on this idiotic journey.

“You alright back there?” Loki asked, his voice mocking.

“Oh, yeah just wonderful. Freezing my ass off about to fall, you know the usual,” Jane replied sarcastically.

“You should be used to it by now, we’ve been in Jotunheim for several months now,” Loki pointed out.

Jane made a face, “I was locked up in a damn cell for most of that time.”

“Oh, right,” he said, seeming almost apologetic but Jane wasn’t buying it. She had fallen for his act before and it had stabbed her in the back, she just needed Loki to get out of this icy hell and then she’d be free.

Quite suddenly he stopped, causing Jane to bump into him. Before she could say anything, Loki placed his hand over her mouth signaling her to be quiet. Jane slowly drew her borrowed sword. Then with a deafening bang, a rush of cold wind hit Jane squarely in the face and she was flung backwards, her body crumbling against the stone, the air that filled her lungs escaping in one swift second.

She gulped for air like a fish out of water. Her finger nails scraping against the frozen rock. Meanwhile, Loki battled several Frost Giants at once struggling to gain the upper hand. His skill in magic and immunity to their touch gave him an upper hand, yet there were too many to eliminate all at once. As he battled them, one Frost Giant came from the opposite direction, near Jane. She glanced wearily at him, still unable to breathe properly and therefore unable to move. His red eyes bore into her brown ones and as he reached her, he knelt down beside her and gripped her arm. Pain ripped through her and she tried to cry out but the little oxygen she had refused to obey her commands. Instead she twitched and whimpered. He chuckled darkly before standing back up, holding her sword at his side. He smiled at her…and then he stabbed her in the heart. She couldn’t cry out even if she was able. Jane sucked in air and her back arched, her vision flickering. The Frost Giant twisted the sword causing a spasm of agony to pass through Jane.

Loki turned about to say something when he saw the lone Frost Giant. Enchanting one of the ice shards he flung it at him, killing the brute easily. Running over, Loki ever so slowly pulled the sword from her chest. He then cradled her head in his lap while at the same time placing a hand over the jagged wound, trying to stop the bleeding. But the blood slid through his fingers without the slightest hint of slowing down. Jane’s eyes flickered and she continued to twitch but she was growing weaker with each second. The color draining from her skin and cold sweat beading her brow. Loki suddenly realized how much she meant to him, how much he had grown to care for her. His eyes burning he rested his forehead against her cheek battling the emotions inside. He came to one conclusion, he had to save her. And there was only one way. Loki raised his head to the heavens and yelled with all his heart, “Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!”


End file.
